galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Agvan
Agvans are a race of tall humanoid people who value Intelligence above anything else. Calling Cartagua their home planet, they are military power known for the development of advanced psionic weapons. They are a geniocratic people. Their geniocracy a system in which the people who have made remarkable achievements in their respective fields rapidly obtain positions of power. Physiology Agvans stand from 6 to 7 feet tall and have bluish skin. They grow horn-like protrusions from their foreheads. They are completely bald and their eyes can have colours like magenta, yellow, green and cyan. In some rare cases, they can be orange or pink. Their ears are triangle-shaped and generally point downwards. Culture The agvans' obsession with intelligence has led to hundreds of years of selective breeding, a system in which people would choose their partners solely based on their achievements with the goal of having the best children possible. This process has caused parents to adopt extremely high expectations of their young to the point that it has become normal for parents to abandon their children when they can't keep up with the pressure. From a very young age, agvans are required to do military service. Here, they are taught combat and military tactics. Because of this conscription, most agvans participate in at least one major conflict before even reaching adulthood. Later in their life they are permitted to specialize their training as combatants, strategists or scientists. Working Class Agvan society is based around individual achievements, thus a person's status is determined by what they have managed to accomplish in their lifetime. Children with great minds are noted during their early years and are immediately given high status and preferential treatment, while those who cannot manage to achieve the minimum of what their society expects are taken by the government to perform basic labour. These "dropouts" are used as a dumb labour workforce and often work in farming, construction, and cleaning. Once given their lower class status, a citizen halts their formal education and receives only the bare minimum support to keep them in working shape. These people are totally on their own to keep studying and improving themselves in order to prove their worth and be reintegrated into society. When an individual is taken this way. They are immediately stripped of their family name as not to bring shame to any prominent family for having bred a ”failure”. These people are given the name of Vriten which is a mark of shame and low status. If the individual manages to prove their value. Once they are reintegrated into society they are allowed to opt for a new name. Sometimes people under this condition feeling completely lost and worthless sneak into cargo or merchant ships in order to escape the planet hoping to a better life elsewhere. Militant Geniocracy Agvan weaponry is known for its powerful psionic capabilities and complex neural integration. Their design affords the user the ability to infuse the weapon with their own psionic energy, but the mental drain can be immensely taxing for those who lack the capability to wield then. In some cases, the neural load can result even in the dead of the wielder. The more powerful the weapon, the more dangerous it is to operate. The high level of skill and control to operate these weapons gives those who can wield them elevated status within their society. Being able to wield one of the agvan weapons is seen as a clear sign of high intelligence. Science Scientist are highly regarded within agvan society as having echieved the requirements necessary to enrol as in one of Cartagua's prestigious science schools during their training years. Being a scientist on Cartagua comes with a high social status and almost unlimited funds for research and development. Category:Races